<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночные разговоры о путешествиях во времени и другом by pouringmorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387748">Ночные разговоры о путешествиях во времени и другом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning'>pouringmorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, episode related: 6x05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Беккет? Эй, Кейт, проснись! Мне снились электроэнергетические войны две тысячи тридцатых. И будущее! Что, если мы всё переписали? </p><p>[пропущенная сцена в ближайшие дни после 6х05]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Beckett/Richard Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночные разговоры о путешествиях во времени и другом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кейт? Беккет, проснись!</p><p>      Она что-то бормочет сквозь зубы и утыкается в подушку лицом. Судя по темноте и её желанию спать, сейчас середина ночи. Но большая, тёплая и явно ведомая недобрыми намерениями рука ложится на её плечо и легонько трясёт.</p><p>      — Кейт, — умоляюще тянет Касл. — Мне приснились электроэнергетические войны две тысячи тридцатых! И будущее! Просыпайся, — громче добавляет он. — Ну, Беккет!</p><p>      Она переворачивается на спину, чтобы видеть его, и очень выразительно смотрит в спрятанные в ночной темноте глаза своего жениха. Касл немного сникает под её взглядом, но быстро оправляется.</p><p>      — Как ты мог видеть во сне будущее, — по слогам говорит Кейт, — если ты там никогда не был?</p><p>      — Тот парень всё очень подробно рассказывал.</p><p>      Она прижимает руки к лицу, чтобы больше не видеть Касла, и не сдерживает отчаянного мычания. Его взгляд ощутимо повисает на Кейт, давая понять, что его «гениальные» идеи уже на подходе к «гениальной» голове, а её спокойный сон можно хоронить.</p><p>      — Предположим, — сдаётся она, — но почему ты решил меня из-за этого разбудить?</p><p>      — Помнишь все те штуки, которые он говорил про нас? — начинает Касл.</p><p>      Кейт роняет руки на кровать, чтобы он видел, как она закатывает глаза. Касл, впрочем, уже не реагирует — да и это редко останавливало его раньше.</p><p>      — Что мы женаты, спустя столько лет живём вместе и что у нас трое детей, — перечисляет он. — Что, если мы всё же переписали время? Беккет, а вдруг мы теперь не поженимся?</p><p>      — Знаешь, а ты прав. Не поженимся.</p><p>      — Да? — расширяются в настоящем ужасе глаза Касла.</p><p>      — Да, — серьёзно заявляет Кейт, — потому что если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься и не дашь мне поспать, я тебя брошу.</p><p>      Она совсем не ожидает, что он подчинится. Смотрит хоть и без явной усмешки, но со смехом в глазах, который должен быть достаточно ярким и заметным даже сейчас. Но Касл кивает, падает обратно на кровать рядом с ней и только обнимает одной рукой, прижимаясь ближе.</p><p>      Кейт тихо вздыхает и наслаждается его привычным запахом одеколона, впитавшимся в домашнюю футболку, смешанным со свежестью недавно постиранной одежды. На улице шумят редкие машины и звучат голоса очередной громкой компании; звуки просачиваются в полуоткрытое окно, обрамлённое занавесками. Даже эта глупая картина со львом не видна в темноте. Кейт закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть, но понимает, что теперь не может.</p><p>      Она вновь распахивает их и укоризненно смотрит на потолок, будто бы это его вина. Раздражённо ворочается на месте. Дыхание Касла над ухом тихое, но слишком частое для спящего человека, так что она не выдерживает и разворачивается к нему:</p><p>      — Ты чего?</p><p>      Он не спит — Кейт, обернувшись, сразу встречает ясный взгляд голубых глаз. Она привстаёт на локте, как он недавно, и внимательно смотрит сверху-вниз.</p><p>      — Касл! Прекрати молчать.</p><p>      — Что? — наконец отзывается он. — Я вообще-то не хочу, чтобы ты меня бросала.</p><p>      Кейт фыркает и двигается ближе. Вот только часть его шутки звучит немного правдиво — она склоняет голову и запускает руку в его короткие, но мягкие волосы, чтобы показать, что она рядом.</p><p>      — Не буду, — вздыхает она, и Касл улыбается ласковой маленькой улыбкой. — Я планирую тебя в своём будущем, Рик.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Это взаимно, — отвечает он. — Просто обычно людям не положено знать своё будущее, а значит, мы могли переписать детали…</p><p>      — Не важно, — отмахивается Кейт. — Я не сдамся. Я против законов вселенной — на кого поставишь?</p><p>      — Ты, — без капли сомнений звучит голос Касла. — Всегда.</p><p>      Она с ноткой благодарности за его извечную веру в неё улыбается тоже и склоняется для поцелуя. Их губы едва касаются — только аккуратное, маленькое прикосновение. Кейт отстраняется, но оказывается в кольце рук и не двигается сильнее назад, вместо этого обнимая в ответ.</p><p>      Теперь, когда недосказанностей не остаётся, они могут поспать. Кейт удобнее устраивается на месте, но тут Касл спрашивает прямо на ухо:</p><p>      — Погоди, ты говорила так, будто бы и правда поверила в путешествия во времени!</p><p>      Она рычит, совсем немного планирует убийство и шутливо толкает его в бок, с трудом дотянувшись до него из объятий. Перед глазами встаёт картинка расплывшегося по письму кофе — ровно так, как на их фото, но Кейт отмахивается от образов. Даже если она и поверила, посреди ночи об этом Каслу рассказывать точно не стоит.</p><p>      — Я просто пыталась успокоить тебя, идиота, — ворчит Кейт ему в плечо.</p><p>      — Эй!</p><p>      — То, что я могу тебя бросить — главная глупость, которую я от тебя слышала.</p><p>      — Но других парней ты всегда бросала первая, — восклицает Касл.</p><p>      Она сдвигается назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, и, мешая в голосе раздражение с лаской, отмечает:</p><p>      — Ты — не «другие парни».</p><p>      — Ох, — самодовольно улыбается он, — хорошо.</p><p>      — Не зазнавайся сильно.</p><p>      — Только немного.</p><p>      Она усмехается и предпринимает n-ную попытку заснуть, закрывая глаза. Касл выводит узоры по её спине рукой, заставляя чувствовать себя защищённой, и Кейт почти возвращает себе настроение для сна, когда резко распахивает глаза.</p><p>      — Касл, — почти вскрикивает она, — вообще-то это ты из нас двоих дважды разводился.</p><p>      — Что? — притворяется сонным он.</p><p>      Кейт перекатывается на спину, выбираясь из кокона объятий, и смотрит на него, хмурясь. Она никогда не говорила этого раньше, но сейчас сама ситуация располагает, а бежать ему некуда, так что вопрос соскальзывает с языка.</p><p>      — Не уходи от ответа, Касл. А что насчёт тебя? Я не стану номером три?</p><p>      — Нет, — пораженно отвечает он, и, кажется, сама мысль об этом внушает Каслу дикий страх. — Я тоже абсолютно не в состоянии быть с тобой порознь. К тому же, — цитирует её он, — ты — не они. Ты другая.</p><p>      — И кто же я? — любопытствует Кейт.</p><p>      — Кейт Беккет, — улыбается он, вкладывая в звук её имени и восхищение, и гордость, и любовь, и она только пожимает плечами и улыбается.</p><p>      — Резонно.</p><p>      — А ещё через двадцать лет мы всё ещё вместе, помнишь? Обожаю путешествия во времени!</p><p>      — И наш разговор зашёл туда, откуда начался.</p><p>      Она прячет своё удовольствие за деланным раздражением, а Касл смеётся, явно довольный собой. Кейт перекатывается ближе к нему, теперь первая обнимая.</p><p>      — Теперь о действительно серьёзном, — бормочет она Каслу в шею. — Даже если завтра воскресенье, я запрещаю будить себя по ночам ради твоих безумных теорий.</p><p>      — Ты отказываешься их слушать и днём.</p><p>      — Как будто бы ты спрашиваешь разрешения.</p><p>      Он слабо усмехается — коротенькая волна воздуха заставляет волосы Кейт подскочить. Она зевает. На самом деле, хоть она и никогда, наверное, не признается, Кейт любит его теории. И его самого тоже, в чём признаться полегче.</p><p>      — Спокойной ночи, Касл, — шепчет она, зарываясь в его тепло с головой, в своих мыслях делая его почти материальным.</p><p>      — Спокойной ночи, Кейт, — раздаётся в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>